A Place To Call Home
by Girl With Asperger's
Summary: Abandoning their mission, the Flock sets out to find a home, and maybe everyone's parents. Will their destiny catch up to them, or will they be able to start a real life in peace? Might be a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Fang! It's him! It has to be!" Max said.

But I couldn't move. I could just stare at the sight before me. We were crouched down in the bushes across the street from an average house in the middle of nowhere in the town of Rule, Texas. Playing in the yard was a father and his two sons. One was a teenager. He had on jeans and a white sleeve-less T-shirt. His hair was black and cut to a medium length. His eyes were so brown they were almost black as well. He was throwing baseball with his dad. The dad had on blue jeans and a collar shirt with dress shoes, like he had just come from work. His black hair was cut shorter than his son, but not quite a buzz cut. The other boys age was hard to tell. He looked about nine, but there was something about his mannerisms that didn't seem quite right. He had black hair like his dad and brother, cut somewhere in between his dad and brothers styles, but I could not see his eyes. He sat in the yard away from the father and teen, dressed in jean shorts and a light green sleeveless shirt with no shoes on.

"Fang!" Max whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Come on!"

"Fine." I said sticking true to my one word sentences.

I stood up and walked across the road. It was a bright sunny day. There was not a cloud in sight, and it was the perfect temperature. As I stepped up onto the side walk I could feel seven pairs of eyes on me. All the sudden I felt a little nervous. I was in a worn and tattered pair of black jeans and a plain black t-shirt with rips in it. I had on one of my black zip-ups which I now regretted wearing. Even in the middle of winter it is never a good idea to wear jackets in Texas. My black hair hung down in my eyes and my tennis shoes were just ordinary black in desperate need of repair. As I reviewed my outfit, I felt a little ashamed. Before I could turn back though, the man spoke.

"Nickolas?"

"Um...I don't know." was my witty response. Man I am turning into Max. I felt the girl in question smirk behind me. Smart-Alick. "I'm Fang." I revised.

"No. Your Nick. I know it. I can feel it." He said with conviction.

"Um...We saw that you lost a son on my birthday, and I was kinda kidnapped. So I don't know if I am your son or not." I mumbled.

"You look just like you brother, Nick. You are twins. You are Nickolas." He said pointing behind himself to the approching teenager. As I really looked at him, I saw it. His hair was shorter and more clean cut, but It was oddly like looking in a mirror.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is James Justus. These are my two boys. This is Andrew James." He said, putting his hand on the younger boys shoulder. "We call him Andy or A.J. for short. And this is Landon Micheal, your twin brother. And you..."He said stepping towards me. "are Nickolas Zander Justus, my middle son." he finished.

"Guess the no showing emotions thing runs in the family." Max whispered behind me.

But my attention was past all of them. I was looking at Andrew. He was playing a PSP. I walked over and crouched down in front of him with my hands on his knees were he sat in the grass. He made no notice of me what so ever. But there was something about him. He was about Angel's age, but he really was related to me. I felt pulled to him.

"He is autistic." Landon said, speaking for the first time.

"Uh...I havn't ever really been to school or nothing so I don't know what that means." I said mumbling again.

"Autism is a brain development disorder characterized by impaired social interaction and communication, and by restricted and repetitive behavior." Landon recitied like he was reading it from a book.

"Can I..like...talk to him?" I asked not comfortable with using full sentences around these new people.

"Sure you can. He just doesn't usually talk back." **Don't we only wish he would talk back**_._

"What?" I asked. He hadn't moved his mouth the second time, but I had heard him. Was I going crazy? Did I have a voice in my head? I really had to stop hanging out with Max. **Like I could ever do that. **I thought to myself.

**"Zander?"**

**"What? Who is this?" **I asked feeling like an idiot talking to myself.

**"Umm...Landon." **I heard in my head.

So I could hear my twin brother's thoughts. I had heard people before talk about a connection, but I never thought I had a twin, let alone a connection this strong.

**"Wow. Do you get the feeling we should be freaking out a little more about this?" **

**"I don't know. It feels kinda right, ya know?" **

I nodded. I turned my attention back to Andy.

"Can he...learn my name?" I asked.

"We can try." Landon said coming over to kneel beside me. He took Andy's face in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Andy?" He said, speaking slowly and carefully. At the sound of his name Andy nodded. It was slow and jerking, yet amazing at the same time.

"This is Nickolas. He is your brother. We call him Fang." Landon continued. Andy was obviously a little mad at being taken away from his game, and I couldn't tell if he understood what Landon was even saying.

"Can you say Hi to your brother?" Landon asked, letting go of Andy. Instead of going back to his game, A.J. did something I never expected. He looked over at me and locked his eyes with mine.

"Hi. Fangy." He said. It was choppy and slow, but I was stunned. I felt something for this little boy. Something I thought I could only feel for five person. My Family. I realized that I loved Andrew, Landon, and my Dad. They were my family, too. Andy raised his hand and touched my face before going back to his game.

"He likes you." my dad said behind us.

I looked back at him. Behind him, Max caught my attition.

"**Should we bring out the others now?" **she signed.

**"Sure. I guess. You go get them. I will tell them where you are going." **I signed back.

"What was that?" Landon asked.

"That is Max. She went to get the rest of our little family." I said. I turned around to see everyone emerging from the tree line. First was Max. Her dirty-blond hair was blowing in the breeze. The hot Texas sun bringing out her freckles to compliment her blazing eyes. She worn simple blue jeans with a plain T-shirt and zip-up hoodie. Holding her hands was Gasman and Angel. They were the only truly related people in our whole group. Angel was seven and, true to her name, an absolute angel most of the time. She had blond hair and baby blue eyes that could influence you to do almost anything by just one look. Gasman, or Gazzy, was exactly A.J.'s age, but he didn't act his age to begin with. At nine, Gazzy was one of the most experienced pyros you will ever meet. His blond hair was spiked and dirty, but he always looked like he was up to something. Most of the time, he really was up to something. Behind Max was Nudge and Iggy. Nudge's mocha skin was only darkened by the burning sun and dirt. She was twelve years old, and we were bracing ourselves for her teen years. Nudge is a motormouth once she is comfortable with the people, and sometimes even when she isn't. She was leading Iggy behind her. Iggy was the same age as Max and myself at sixteen. Iggy had strawberry blond hair that hung in his ice blue unseeing eyes. All of our clothes had rips, tears, and mud and grass stains from our many nights of traveling in them. It had been a while since we had been able to stop to bathe, let alone get new clothes.

"Fang, who are they?" my dad asked, noticing me eyes on them.

"That is my family." I said as they approached the group. "This is Maximum, but she goes by Max. The little one is Angela, but she goes by Angel, and her brother is Gregory, but he goes by Gazzy or Gasman. In the back is Monique but she goes by Nudge, and last is James, but he goes by Iggy." I said, fighting a smile. "Guys this is my dad James, my twin brother Landon, and my nine year old brother Andrew." I finished, pointing everyone out. I vaguely realized that this was the most I had talked in months, but everything was hopefully going good from now on. We had finally found all the Flocks family, but none of them wanted a kid with wings. It tore the kids apart. I could only hope that this could be a place we could stay and be accepted.

"Why do you all have different names?" Landon asked. Max spoke up for the answer. She was still the leader even if it was my family.

"Most of the story we will tell you later, but we just recently found our families and our real names. But they didn't accept us, so we acknowledge our real names, but we go by our nicknames." She explained.

"Why wouldn't they accept you?" My dad asked.

"We will show you when your ready." Angel piped up, looking innocent as always. She was probably reading his thoughts, one of her many talents. While Angel could read thoughts, talk to fish, and control people's mind, we all had our talents and we only used them for good. Nudge was like a giant magnet. She could attract metal by simply thinking about it. Gazzy's power was in his name really. Iggy could regain his sight, bu the could only see white. He could also feel colors which came in handy when he helped Gazzy with their bomb projects. Max could fly (Yes, fly.) ten times faster than all the rest of us if she wanted to, and she had a voice in her head. Yes, the voice spoke to her. It was weird at first, but you get use to is. I could turn invisible if I concentrate on it. It gets easier to do each time.

"Ok." Landon said, exchanging weird looks with Dad. Dad only shook his head and continued talking.

"Well why don't you kids come inside? We were just about to have lunch." Dad said. We all nodded with varing levels of enthusium and entered this new house. I had a good feeling abou this, and that's saying something.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! So I would like to start off by thanking my first reviewer, nixxesdaughter. I am so excited to have a review on that first chapter. I would also like to encourage everyone to PLEASE REVIEW! :) I need all the feed back I can get. Positive, Negative, In Between. Anything! Please Review. Also I did this chapter as Max's POV of what happened last chapter so enjoy her thoughts on the matters. Last, there is a poll up on my profile. If you want me to continue this story, please go vote for it, because right now C'est La Vie is winning. Um...That's all for now.

Disclaimer: Me. Own. Nothing. Except for Fang's family. They live in my head.

* * *

"Come on Fang! It's him! It has to be!" I hissed at my unmoving best friend. We were crouched in the bushes, but I was over aware of the rest of our group a little ways behind us. Fang peaked out from behind the bushes, staring intently at the family across the street. There was a Dad and his two sons. They looked no different than the rest of our families had at first. What it really came down to was how they reacted to our secret. Wings isn't something you can spring on your parents after you've been gone for years and they thought you were dead. So far, my mom was the only one who was able to really accept us and for that I was grateful. It didn''t lessen the pain I felt for the others though. Their parents had either sold them as babies or wanted to make money off of them. My stomach churned at the thought and I quickly turned my attention back to the current in order to avoid the rage that was boiling inside me.

"Fang!" I whispered. "Come on!" As I spoke, he jumped ever so slightly, clearly just as involved in his thoughts as I was.

"Fine." Was all he said before he stood up, brushed him self off the best he could, and took off towards the house. With the sun beating down on us, and the birds singing in the distance, all I wanted was to run. To not take the chance of another person getting hurt. To not have to see Fang hurt like that. But I knew that, even though he would never admit it or show that he wanted this in anyway, Fang needed this. He needed to meet his family. So I forced my self to stand and follow him, knowing full and well that our appearances alone would be enough to put people on edge lately. I signed to the others to wait for me to come get them and stuck close behind him.

"Nickolas?" I heard the man ask as we approached. I readied my self to talk if Fang decided that he was going to go all silent emo on us. I was pleasantly shocked when he stuttered out a reply.

"Um...I don't know." Was he stunning response. I smirked at the sentence he put together thinking of all the witting remarks waiting to be let loose from my brain. I bit my tongue and let them have their moment.

"I'm Fang." He said after a moment of silence.

"No. Your Nick. I know it. I can feel it." The man said shaking his head furiously.

"Um... We saw that you lost a son on my birthday, and I was kinda kidnapped. So I don't know if I am your son or not." Fang murmured, obviously more nervous than he was showing.

"You look just like your brother, Nick. You are Twins. You are Nickolas." This snapped my attention to the oldest of the two sons. OMG!!! **(A/N: Nudge Moment! (: )** He looked just like Fang. Shorter hair, not as ruggedly handsome...Wait! Forget I said that! This boy did look like Fang though. It was almost creepy, but not really. I could just tell he was a nice guy.

"Who are you?" Fang asked.

"My name is James Justus. These are my two boys. This is Andrew James. We call him Andy or A.J. for short." He said pointing to the other boy. There was something innocent about the boy. Innocent and different. It made me love him at once like he was one of my Flock.

"And this is Landon Micheal, your twin brother. And you..." He continued, pausing to take a step towards Fang. "are Nickolas Zander Justus, my middle son." he finished. Something finally struck me. This family was meeting there long lost son/brother, and no one cried. No hugs, no tears, no nothing.

"Guess the no showing emotions thing runs in the family." I muttered behind Fang, but he didn't seem to notice. His new found daddy, however, did. His eyes flickered to mine as if to evaluate my relationship with his son. I looked down at my toes before turning my attention back to Fang and Landon, who were in the middle of a conversation about Andy. As they talked, I watched Fang. His simple questions were so much more than that. He could actually like it here, but he refused to get his hopes up in cause it turned out like the rest. As he knelt in front of his younger brother, something happened. Fang visibly relaxed. He turned his head to look at me, and he had the biggest smile on his face. He turned back just as quickly so it made me think he didn't even realize he had turned in the first place, but that didn't change the facts. The smile was the most beautiful, heartwarming thing I had ever seen. And no, I'm not going to take that back. See? I do have emotions.

"He likes you." Fang's dad said to him. Fang turned again and this time I caught his attention. Somewhere in the conversation, I had heard Landon explaining to Fang that Andy was Autistic. From what Landon said, that was why he looked so innocent to me. I wasn't sure if this was a new power or just my instincts, but I felt that Andrew would do amazing things for us. Maybe he would change our lives.

**"Should we bring out the others now?" **I signed to Fang. Signing had become like a second language for us because we could still talk with the white coats in the room. I guess it stuck from all those years because we still use it.

**"Sure. I guess. You go get them. I will tell them where you are going." **He signed. Fang always said more when he was signing than if he were talking out loud. I turned and walked back across the street. All the kids had backed up to the tree line and as I approached, I was bombarded with questions and little kids.

"Max! Does he like his family? Are they like our families cause I really want them to be like your mom Max. She is like amazing! Our families don't love us. I think we should stay here if he Dad is ok. We can rotate between the two! Oh, and..." Iggy slapped a hand over Nudges mouth as I lifted Angel into my arms.

"Nudge, I don't know. I haven't talked to him yet. Come on guys, It's time for us to all go over. And please be nice until we know which side the family will take. Ok?" Everyone agreed on varying levels. I set Angel down and took her and Gazzy's hand in each of mine. I lead our Flock out of the trees and across the street. As we walked I could see Fang's eyes roaming over all of us with a mildly proud expression that only I would see, but Angel would hear in his mind. I took a good look at Fang as we neared. His black hair was getting long again, but not in a bad way. It hung in his black eyes but he kept it out of his eyes for the most part. He would be needing a hair cut soon. He had on his trade mark black clothes. His black jeans fit him with out being to baggy or to skinny. They had tears in them from the trees or fights or something. We didn't keep up with how our clothes got ruined, they just always did. He had on a plain black t-shirt and black zip-up hoodie over it. His tennis shoes were in major need of repair, but even with all this, he just looked like Fang. We all were in about the same, but with different colors and styles. The only constant with our clothes were rips and dirt. Even knowing this, I couldn't bring my self to be ashamed of our appearance. This was who we were and if they had a problem with it, I knew we could go on with out them. My Flock doesn't need anyone's help.

"Fang, who are they?" His dad asked.

"That is my family." Fang said, with that hint of pride that only I would be able to detect again. "This is Maximum, but she goes by Max. The little one is Angela, but she goes by Angel, and her brother is Gregory, but he goes by Gazzy or Gasman. In the back is Monique but she goes by Nudge, and last is James, but he goes by Iggy." he said as the corner of his mouth quirked at one side. "Guys this is my dad James, my twin brother Landon, and my nine year old brother Andrew." he finished quickly. The whole Flock snickered at the knowledge that Fang was in a good mood. This was the most he had talked in months and we could afford to be happy and hopeful for now. We just had to hope that his Dad would be cool and not have a major stick up his butt like the others parents had. I momentarily felt the pang of anger mixed with sadness. How someone could be so awful to such amazing kids, I would never understand. All I knew was that they better hope they were never on the opposite side from me in a fight. I show now mercy to jerks like them.

"Why do you all have different names" his brother asked again, determined to know everything about Fang. I decided in one of my snap decisions that I would answer. This my be his family, but it was still my Flock.

"Most of the story we will tell you later, but we just recently found our families and our real names. But they didn't accept us, so we acknowledge our real names, but we go by our nicknames." I explained. All eyes turned to me, including Fang's dad.

"Why wouldn't they accept you?" His dad asked me, but Angel squeezed my hand. I looked at her and nodded while smiling.

"We will show you when your ready." She answered the question.

_"He seems ok to me. Better than the others except for your mom." _Angel told me in my mind.

_"Do you think he will take it ok?" _I asked her.

_"I can't be totally sure, but I think so. Half of his mind, even now is still watching Andy. I think that he will be more accepting because of Andy. I think." _She answered me.

_"Ok, just don't tell Fang yet. We don't want to get his hopes up if this isn't going to work out, ok sweety?" _She quickly agreed.

_"He's happy Max." _she added quietly.

_"I know, Angel. I know." _I told her. I pulled back to reality in time to her Landon say ok.

"Well why don't you kids come inside? We were just about to have lunch." Fang's dad offered with a smile. I nodded, and the other kids followed suit. As we walked towards the middle class house, I sent a prayer to the heavens that this would work out for Fang. If anyone in the flock deserved a proper family, it was Fang. Hands down.

* * *

Ok! There you go! Again, REVIEW! And vote on my poll!! Thanks. Oh, and If I get 10 reviews, I promise to up-date the day it hits 10! Promise! :)

I

I

I

\/


End file.
